The use of balls as a toy is exceedingly common. There are baseballs, basketballs, footballs, tennis balls, soccer balls, superballs and so forth. Balls are intended to be thrown, caught, hit, kicked, swatted and bounced. A ball is a toy for children and/or adults. It is probably one of the oldest form of recreational type of devices on demand.
Balls are generally designed with a specific activity in mind. The ball is to be constructed in accordance with the particular activity. Generally, the bounce of a ball is important depending upon the particular activity. Tennis balls have a certain bounce, while racquetballs have another bounce. Handballs have a still further bounce, while superballs have probably the greatest bounce. In the past, the only way to achieve something new in conjunction with a ball was to (1) alter its bounce, or (2) alter its exterior appearance.